black Diamond
by Toy Soldiers 'Deathkiss2056
Summary: What happens when the murderer becomes in love with his own victim. The struggle against his own brother for the same gorgeous woman.
1. Chapter 1

Black Diamond

Prologue - Death in a village -

Sakura's P.O.V

Walking up the hill in the park just after school got out; I was on my way home for my ninth birthday. I think that my mother was throwing a party for me. So I began to run as fast as I could. I didn't want to be late for my party. There was a deep forest that I was staring into with a shaking stomach. There was a feeling that I had, something was wrong. I start to run through the trees till I came up to the village.

I crossed the training fields and began to walk up the to my village housing departments. This is where the slaves for the mine were kept. I looked over my shoulder and then I turned around. The village was completely…empty. I ran over to my house, run into the door, rampage past the kitchen then up the stares. My door to my room was closed. I am yelling for my mom and dad as I slowly turn the knob.

I crept into my room as if I knew there was someone in there. My mom and dad were lying on the floor on their stomachs. Their hands were tied to their feet. There was a dark figure that crept up behind me he slashed at the curtain of my window, closing it. It became pitch black in there. I hear my mothers voice cry out in despair. I jolt my hands over my eyes as I hear the jaw clenching screams of their deaths.

"Mom," I cry out wile sobbing uncontrollably.

The dark figure comes over to me, shoves me into the corner of my room, he pulls out his blade and places it on my neck.

"What…are you going to kill me?" I ask as I shake my way down the wall.

"do you wish to see my face first?" He asked me as he pushed the blade harder against my neck.

He ripped at the curtain, as it fell… the room became lit with the brilliant sun. As he looked at me…I stared into his fire red eyes and said,

"What do you wish to do of me?"

He clenched his jaws and Carved and _**R** _into the side of my neck.

He said with a slight grin, "this _**R **_stands for revenge. It is there so that you will never forget me, and what I did to your family."

The next thing I knew He was gone.

I stepped outside the back door, as I stared into the deep, dark, abyss, trying not to think about what just happened. I slowly Trudged my way up the stairs. I gripped the bloody ropes that tied my parents up, I drug them down the stairs one by one. I then rolled them over onto the stock pile for the furnace. I then lit them on fire with the rest of the village. I began to walk towards the valley that leads to the abyss.

That night I could hardly sleep. I was starving, Shaking, and scared. There was three shadows passing through the tree tops. They were making ear cracking screeches. The next morning, I stepped out to the edge of the cliff, looking over the side at the abyss one last time before continuing on my voyage. There hands that came wrapping around my arms. I slowly turned around to see the strange green leachy type creatures gripping me with their clawed fingers. I began to scream as loud as I possibly could. One of their hands came wrapping around my mouth to keep me from screaming more. I do not stop, I begin to muffle,

"help someone help me….Please…"

They began to yell at me," shut up young child."

"W-who are you, What do you want of me…?"

The middle figure slightly whispered to the others,

"Strange her to be sad."

"Why do you not answer me?" I began to shout.

"We are from deep caves in the abyss. The minerals of life Lie in the bedrock of the river. That is why we are here."

"What do you mean by that?" I yelled angrily.

"Come with us child, we will protect you, you seed dear," they grinned at one another while rubbing their hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Dark corridor of Life -

Sakura's P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes. I stood up and began to look around, I was in a cave, it was lit up with candles, a few of them were put out by dripping water.

"CLICK…CLICK…CLICK…." The sound of footsteps coming towards me. I was beginning to shake uncontrollably, falling back down to the ground.

"How was your sleep dear child?" A voice said from over my shoulder. "stand up now child, you need stretch your legs…you been sleep long time."

"How long exactly?"

"You see yourself?"

"No."

She handed me a mirror. I saw someone completely different…I began to scream…not knowing that it was me. Then I realize…My hair…my short…pink…hair. It was now…long…pink…luxurious. My scar on my neck…well was still similar. But I was just a woman now.

"How long have I been asleep?" I angrily asked.

"You been sleeping for 10 year." a witch like mineral creature spoke out calmly.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the caves of the abyss. Where the minerals of life lie in the bed rock of the river."

"You must be starving, dear child!"?

"I am no longer a child. Don't you know, or better yet…see that?" I announced with a shadow overcastting my voice.

"you will always be a child to us dear. You are our daughter. Do you not remember us.

"NO, my parents were murdered… I remember. It was on my ninth birthday."

"Are you alright dear?"

"what do you mean? Was I asleep?"

"yes, you must have been dreaming of some sort. We…are…your… parents."

"In that case…What is my name?"

"your name is Sakura Uchiha!"

"NO, It isn't it is Sakura Haruno. Isn't it?"

"No, you even have a brother."

"and who is that?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"NO, I do not except this!"

"Awe… Here he is now. Welcome."

He just stood there silent.

" you are not my brother, are you?"

"No, actually I am not. These ladies are lying to you." He said while looking at the Mineral creatures.

"No, you are our son."

"NO…I am not."

"Yes, You are."

"NO…!" he begins to get up in their faces.

"No…You are not; and Sakura you are who you said….and Itachi…you are…YOU." she said with a slight frown on her face.

"What do we do now?" I asked Itachi in a whisper.

" Honestly, I don't know."

"Oh, you have to leave here forever…. But not yet. You have to go to the chambers with us." one of the gross green ladies spoke sneakily.

"The chambers?" I said in a wondering tone.

"Yes, speaking of that, you must go and change."

" Into what?"

"Here put this on."

"fine…"

So I headed deeper into the caves, leaving Itachi with the green ladies. I began to open the paper that was wrapped around the dress. I have to admit, I liked the dress; it was long, white, and sorta tight fitting in the waist. I walked back to where the others were waiting for me to change.

"You look nice." Itachi said to me while continuing to have a strait face.

I said nothing just looked at him and smiled.

We began to walk to the very back of the caves, Itachi's arm around by backside. I had the tendency to grab it and whip him to the ground, but that would have hurt me more than him. It also probably wouldn't work. He would probably stand there strait faced and all…like always. So I just left is as was.

We were fallowing that women to this red lit up balcony type thing. When we actually arrived at it… I realized that it was lava that was shining red…not lights, or torches. When I was looking down there was probably over 100 tribal people dancing around this weird shaped cage. Hanging over a moving platform.

We then began down a large flight of stone steps. They were leading down to the tribal dancers. A little boy came up to me; he put a necklace around my neck. It has strange claws, teeth, and outer skin hanging off the scratchy rope. I wanted to take it off, but Itachi said to leave it on, he said it looked good with the dress; so I did. A woman clenched my left arm, and dragged me over to the cage.

It began to open; my heart began to pump faster and faster. I had no energy left after trying to wrestle her to scream. Three men yanked me from the woman, forced me into the cage, and closed it. They grabbed my arms and legs, they tied them to the side of the webbed bars of the cage. My body began to feel smashed, because of the shape of the cage. It was thin, but long.

The moving platform beneath the cage, suddenly dropped into the lava, demolishing. The cage then began to lower.

My feet were about 3 inches from burning off in the lava. A man, old, ugly, and leachy came over to me, lifting his hand. He began to speak in a very strange language. He placed his hand on my left breast, through the large hole in the cage. I tried to bite him, mostly because his hand was right there, another hand came around my mouth, forcing a cloth into it. The old creepy guy began to lift his other hand up. He placed it on my right breast. At that moment, I tried to yell. I was wiggling my head around and got the cloth off.

"Get your filthy hand off of me!"

He began to cup them in his hands, moving them in a spiral motion. I began to shiver uncontrollably…mostly with disgust.

" Welcome to the sacrifice chambers." He said while grinning.

"Sacrifice?"! my face became pale. I felt like I was going to die just by knowing that…I…was a…a…sacrifice.

"Itachi, Help Me!…" I began to scream as the sacrificer dug his claws into my chest…because I was yelling for help.

From behind me I felt something pass. I looked around me as much as I could…being in a cage and all. Suddenly the man with his hands in my chest, flew backwards. I quickly closed my eyes as the cage busted open. The ropes around my wrists and ankles untying, then a blast of wind through me out of the cage…leaving me only inches away from burning up to a crisp. I opened my eyes and realized that I was stopped in mid air by an outside force. The lava began to make cracking sounds, it also became very black and leathery. I jolted my hands over my eyes…prepared to fall into it. I felt the 'dropping' sensation one second, and not even another second after the 'hit the ground' sensation; feeling the soft, warm, lava beneath me.

I slowly removed my hands from my eyes to see two very large feet in front of me. I steadily lifted my head, looking up at the strait face…looking down on me.

" Itachi…Is…that…" I asked weakly.

"yes, Its me…but stay down…its dangerous." he spoke calmly, while looking at the chamber opening at a tall dark figure.


	3. Author's note

_Authors note_

_I would very much like it if my readers would review my story for me to help me approve on my story. I am very absorbent of advice. thank you to you all that has already helped me improve. Another thing is that I have a poll in which I would highly appreciate to be answered. THANK YOU !_


End file.
